Two Roads Diverged
by Sakuralinh
Summary: Two roads diverged... but will they ever, somehow, cross each other? Can two become one? 5 years and there hasn't been much difference. How can something such as hate and discrimination become... love? DracoxHermione   OC
1. Zero chance

Hello!

Well, you probably is reading this because you love Draco and Hermione. :) I love them too. This will be a short introduction to the fanfic. I hope you'll all enjoy this!

Love,

Sakuralinh

* * *

_Two roads diverged in a wood, _

_and I—__I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference. (- _Robert Frost_)_

"Mudbloods... Stupid... Really. They write such random things." he said as he threw across the room the book he had found on the floor.

He walked off, head held high as always. 5 years and nothing had changed. He disappeared in the shadows of the arches. She came out of the corner, bent down and took the book. She blew the dust off of it and hugged it tightly. Her teeth tightened, her hands were itchy of slapping someone right accross the face. Her legs felt like they were meant for a running superstar who would chase someone that they really hated. Her eyes became watery because of anger.

"Pure bloods like him are even worse than mudbloods like me." she whispered as she glared at the small point that walked through the darkness.

She turned around and walked away as well. The hallway fell into a deep silence the moment her footsteps were gone. The wind blew silently and the sky seemed to be in no mouvement at all. Two roads diverged, but will they ever cross each other somehow? Mudbloods and pure bloods, really? Was there actually a possibility?

* * *

Thank you for reading this short intro. I'll update soon! 3

Love - Sakuralinh


	2. One Cold Foe

First Chapter!

First off, before you really start reading the story, I just want to tell you all that I'm very happy to see readers read my story and write a review. It really makes me happy. However, please be kind enough to understand that english isn't my first language and that there might be some grammar, punctuation, syntax mistakes! Please forgive and tell me through pm or review what to improve from the way I write to the story itself. Thank you very much!

Secondly, this fanfic will turn around the fifth book and what happened in it. Actually, it's after Christmas time.

Love - Sakuralinh

* * *

"Bloody hell, Harry! Did you see that? Hermione decided to put makeup on a daily basis!"

"Oh, shut up Ron! Don't I have the right to?" snapped Hermione as she put loudly her Robert Frost's book down on the Gryffindor's dining table.

"Robert Frost? Who is that? It's not a wizard we are supposed to learn on about in History of Magic, right? Tell me it is not..." asked Ron who started to panic. He was never very good with memorizing names of wizards and witches, nor anything else actually.

"No Ron. Not at all. It's a Muggle book. It's very interesting actually even if it's not about magic. It helps me find inspiration for my essays and writing something that makes sense and that doesn't evoke practicing magic. You know how Umbridge is... She doesn't like... wands and students to blend together. So I thought..."

"You know what I just heard there, Hermione? After Muggle book, I heard bla bla bla..." interrupted Ron who was grabbing onto two huge chicken wings.

Harry chuckled while keeping an eye on Hermione in case she felt like punching someone. He knew she had the strenght to knock out someone when she wanted to. Just thinking of that made him smile even more. Third grade, Hermione's punch was epic. Malefoy totally learned a lesson that time... but obviously didn't remember it.

"What are you laughing about Potter? Is Granger really that funny?"

Harry turned around and saw Draco standing behind them with his gorillas.

"I thought I smelled something bad. I told you, Ron, it wasn't Seamus' socks." said Hermione who didn't even bother lifting her eyes.

"What did you say Mudblood?"

"Oh, nothing really. It might have been something, but I doubt your pure blood brains could have understood it." she replied dryly. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'll just take my leave."

Goyle laughed idiotly, making Malefoy even angrier than he was. He slammed his fist on the Gryffindors' table and yelled:

"Granger, you asked for it!"

He pulled out his wand and before Ron or Harry could tell Hermione to watch out, a spark of light went straight for the young witch who turned at once and cancelled the spell in one flick of her wand. Brightest witch of her age, probably. She gave Malefoy a smile that meant much more than "I'm okay". She turned her back to him and continued on her way.

"Jerk." she murmured the moment she passed the doorway.

Malefoy stood there. He bit his lip and threw his cape back before he left. Goyle and Crabbe exchanged an empty look and rushed behind him. Harry and Ron stayed sitted with a smile at the corner of their mouth. Once again, Hermione was the one to provoke and shut Malefoy trap. They finished eating their lunch and headed off to the common room where they were probably going to find Hermione.

* * *

"That filthy Mudblood will pay for this." Malefoy said between his teeth as he entered the Slytherins' common room.

"Yeah, she'll pay for she did to you. Right Malefoy?"

"That's what I just said you slug." replied Malefoy as he hit Goyle on the back of his head. He sat down on a sofa and stared at the fire. "Filthy Mudblood..."

He closed his eyes and all the sudden the door flew open again.

"Gather around, please" said a deep voice.

Malefoy heard footsteps of three people. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned loudly. There, stood Snape, Dumbledore... and a new face. A girl. With long black hair and silvery eyes. Her skin was pale. Her lips were light. She was tall, skinny... very model-like. She didn't smile. She looked bored and even more pretentious than Malefoy.

"Slytherins, may I introduce you Princess Serena. She has been following private magic lessons for the past few years. She'll now be part of our school. Please be kind to her." said Dumbledore with a warm smile on his face. He turned towards the princess and whispered: "Take care of yourself, your highness."

She nodded and continued staring at the other students. Dumbledore left the common room along with Snape who didn't say a single word. Serena stood still there. Without a single expression on her face, she opened her mouth and softly said:

"Hi... I'm Serena. I'm a heir to the throne of my country. I don't look down on people, but when I feel like that person deserves it, I will. Do not think that I'll be nice to make friends. I don't need friends. I need no one but myself." She paused and thought for while before adding: "That's who I am and I don't find it necessary to change myself for someone." She made her way through the crowd and walked away, towards her dormitory.

"Who are you sharing your room with?" asked a red haired Slytherin.

"Share my room? You are kidding me right? I don't share my room." she replied dryly and pursued her way.

As she disappeared, the students began to chatter about her.

"What kind of girl is that?" asked one.

"Never saw someone that stuck up before!" said another.

Malefoy rubbed his forehead and decided to go to sleep. All of this was giving him a true headache. Although, he was interested in that girl. Beautiful indeed, but cold. He liked that. And a princess on top of that. He spared one last look to the room and just disappeared quickly in the darkness of the staircases.

* * *

"Hermione! You were brillant!" exclaimed Ron as he took place on the chair right next to the fireplace.

"Yeah, Hermione! You were." added Harry with a smile as he took the last place available around the fireplace.

Most Gryffindors gathered around the fireplace because that January was much colder than the previous. For a reason, the snow just kept on coming down and the temperature didn't get any better since december.

"Brillant? Really? I just couldn't let him curse me, now could I? It was self defense. Nothing brillant there. Instead of going gossiping about how me and Malefoy dealt with each other... you two should study for your exams!" said Hermione as she closed her book loudly. She stood up and said: "I'm going to sleep. You two better work hard." She left the room.

Ron stared at her walking away. He murmured a few words that no one, even Harry could understand. He opened his backpack and took a piece of parchment to start his history essay. How many inches did he have to write again? 55? or was 75?

"Why did she have to leave! I need her for this!" complained Ron scratching his head with his feather pen.

"I think it's..."

And before Harry could continue, Dean Thomas bursted into the common room yelling:

"There's a new student in Slytherin!"

Everybody became interested.

"Dean, who?" asked Pavarti as she walked over. She was the queen, along with Lavander, of gossips.

"I don't know her name, but I heard that she was some sort of princess and of our age."

The students exchanged looks of amazed admiration.

"Princess? They still exist?" demanded Seamus.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask a professor on that?" replied Dean with a smile.

"I bet she's a pure blood and that she's stuck up just like Malefoy." said Harry who has been bitter about Slytherin's students ever since he met Draco.

Murmurs of approbation raised in the room. How could a princess sorted in Slytherin not be a stuck up pure blood? She was probably the perfect example of a female Slytherin and Draco was the perfect male example.

"Is she ugly like Pansy, Dean?"

"Hey! I don't know guys! I just heard Snape talking to McGonagall about her! But I guess she must be the same as Pansy!"

Laughters were heard in the common room. It was mean, but nothing compared to what Slytherins would say if there was a new Gryffindor in the middle of the year. They talked about it for over thirty minutes when their headmistress requested that they all head to their respective dormitory. Dressed in a night dress, she looked very much less severe than she is during the day. The students couldn't help but smile and slowly getting themselves into packs to go to sleep.

_A new Slytherin, huh? Another enemy, _thought Harry as he yawned and slipped himself into his blankets.

* * *

End of Chapter One

Short, not so much action or interaction between Hermione & Draco yet, but it's coming! :)

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review or pm me!

Love,

Sakuralinh


	3. Two smiles: a friend?

Hi Everyone!

Second Chapter!

I want to personally thank DracosWifey12 to be the first reviewer and to tell me that I had made a huge mistake! Malefoy is actually in french, not in english! xD Stupid me! Thank you so much for telling me! And thank you for your very very kind review! You have all my love right now! :)

Alright then. Let's move on to this second chapter. Remember to review once you finished reading!

* * *

"Is that her?" whispered the students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"Yeah... Her name is Serena."

It was the morning and in the great hall, the rumors about that new girl were spreading like an epidemic of winter cold. As she walked by the Gryffindor's table without even giving it a glance, Seamus whistled at her. She just kept on walking toward the Slytherin table where Malfoy decided to keep her a nice place next to him.

"She's so..." began Seamus.

"Pretty..." added Dean Thomas.

All the boys were dazzled by her gorgeous look... and no matter how cold she looked, she was the hot iceberg all the boys wanted.

"That's the new Slytherin? She really doesn't look like one!" exclaimed Ron who stood up to look at her.

"Is she some sort of Veela or something?" Hermione asked as she sat beside Harry, right in front of Ron.

"I don't think so." replied Harry. "I'm not attracted to her... so probably not."

"I think I'm in love..." said Ron who was now not even paying attention to the delicious breakfast that was spread right in front of him.

"In love with a Slytherin?" asked Hermione mockingly. "You have got to be kidding me! Besides, it's obvious her and Draco will end up together."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Hermione." said Harry who pointed in Draco's direction.

Serena flicked her black long hair and didn't even bother to look down at Malfoy who seemed to be saying: "Have a seat." She just walked to the end of their table and sat there. The Golden Trio stared blankly as others seemed to have notice it as well. The prince of evil and slytherin was... ignored? He wasn't going to let it slide that way. Thinkgs became interesting for the other students who suddenly all shut their mouth to listen and see what was going to happen.

"Serena. Didn't you hear me? I offered you a place." said Malfoy who was making his way to her place.

"I did." she answered.

"So?"

"So..." she said looking at Malfoy with her silvery wide eyes.

"Why didn't you sit there?"

"Didn't you hear me yesterday? I don't socialize with people of lower classes than me."

Applauses from the three other tables rose in the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a sastisfied smile and continue looking at the very interesting scene.

"Lower classes?" repeated Malfoy who just felt those words as a punch right in his stomach.

"Are you a prince? a king? or at least a knight?" asked Serena who was eating slowly her vanilla yogurt.

"No. Do I have to be such things to even get your attention?" demanded Malfoy getting angrier and angrier every second that passed.

She didn't reply. She threw her spoon on the table and stood up. She gave him a deadly glare and pushed Malfoy with a her shoulder and walked off. He stood there bewildered. His mouth dropped open, but was itching to say something. He turned toward Serena's back and yelled:

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Or else what?" asked Serena calmly.

"Why don't you ask those stupid Gryffindors?"

Hermione was getting pissed off at that moment. She stood up and walked toward Serena and Malfoy was doing the same. She got there just before him and whispered to Serena's ear:

"Or he'll curse you. So wand out."

Hermione didn't stay there. She had decided that she had just her dose of drama for the day and headed off to the library.

"What did you murmur, Mudblood?" asked Malfoy insolently.

Hermione did a 180 degree and gave him a deadly stare:

"Don't you call me..."

"Mudblood." completed Serena. "Only low class pure bloods would call the Muggle borns that way."

"Why you... STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!" cried Serena with her soft voice.

Malefoy was thrown back and slid from one end of the hall to the other one.

"Ennervate!" cried Pansy as she sat next to Malfoy.

He stood up with pain and was about to cast another spell when Snape held his arm and took his wand from him. He looked at Malfoy severely and let go giving him back his wand.

"Oh, Draco, are you ok?" asked Pansy with her lovey-dovey voice.

He didn't answer her. He glared at the two girls who both raised there wands in Malfoy's direction. He turned around and pushed away Pansy's hand and walked off furiously. Serena lowered her crystalized wand and put it inside her cloak. She looked at Hermione for a while. The bright witch was sure that the princess would say something detestable the way she did with Malfoy, but instead, Serena smiled. Not exactly a real warming smile, but it was most definetely one.

"Thanks. Your name?"

"Her...Hermione."

Serena smiled again, much more warming this time and walked away. Hermione froze there. Did a Slytherin just say thanks to her? Hermione bit her lips and murmured:

"You are welcomed..."

_I can't believe a Slytherin could be so... nice? How did she ever end up in that house?_

"Hermione!" bellowed Ron. "Are you friend with that girl? Can you introduce..."

"I'm not her friend!" said Hermione. "I don't even know her that well..."

Harry walked over to them and asked her:

"Then why..."

"I helped her because she could have gotten hurt. And because..." Hermione stopped, but in her mind, these were the words that passed by: _I'm the only one that Draco should argue with..._

_

* * *

_

The End of Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed it!

Now please leave a review! :) It'll make me so so so so so happy! :)

Loveee,

Sakuralinh


End file.
